


One Week

by kaliebee



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-03 06:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14563497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaliebee/pseuds/kaliebee
Summary: One week.One week until you married the love of your life.Which gave you one week to ask the person of your choice to walk you down the aisle.





	One Week

 

Your dad had died two years ago of cancer, your mom following soon after of a heart attack. You weren't particularly close to anyone in your father's side and your mom's parents had died before you were born, so that took family out of the equation.

You pursed your lips, staring over at the only person you'd ever consider to walk you down the aisle on your wedding days. You'd known you were going to ask him ever since Reid had asked you to marry him, and yet, even after almost six months since the wedding planning had begun you still hadn't asked him.

Honestly, it was fairly ridiculous at this point.

"Hey sweetie, how you doing?" Lips pecked your cheek and you couldn't help but jump violently, spinning in your chair like a rocket.

"Spencer!" You yelped, hitting his bicep softly. "You scared me, you twit."

"Sorry…?" He replied slowly, raising an eyebrow. "All I did was say hello and kiss your cheek."

You rolled your eyes, glancing over at your father-figure before looking back at your fiance. "Yeah, I was just lost in thought."

"Are you still trying to figure out how to ask Rossi to walk you down the aisle?"

You groaned loudly, laying your head against the stack of papers on your desk. "I just… it's so awkward!"

He squinted at you. "Y/N, it's asking if he'll walk you down the aisle. It's not that difficult. You know that he'll say yes, he'll be over the moon to have that honor."

A heavy sigh escaped your lips as you ran a hand through your hair. "I know, I know, but what if he isn't? I see him as a father-figure, but what if he doesn't see me as a daughter-figure?"

"Who're you talking about?" Prentiss questioned as she approached, easily settling onto your desk.

"Rossi," Spencer and yourself chimed in unison, Prentiss's eyes rolling at the word.

"You still haven't asked him? Really? This is ridiculous, you need to ask him."

"I _know_!"

Your outburst garnered half the BAU's attention as eyes turned towards you, including ones you didn't want. "Y/N, are you okay?" Rossi questioned, moving towards you from the coffee machine.

You dropped your head into your hands. "Kill me."

"Rossi, Y/N and Reid have a question for you. Well, mostly Y/N, but Reid is involved by default," Prentiss said, sending a smile your way as she stood up and strolled away.

"Okay, what is it?" He asked, leaning against the desk and raising an eyebrow

You swallowed, glancing from Rossi to Spencer and back to Rossi. "I… I was wondering if when I get married on Saturday, you would… maybe… walk me down the aisle?" You chewed on your lower lip nervously, hoping to god he'd say yes.

He didn't hesitate. In one fluid movement, he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around you. "Of course, Y/N. I'd be honored."

You released a sigh, hugging him tightly. "Oh, thank god you said yes."

"She's been stressing about it for the past month," Spencer deadpanned, smiling at you over his shoulder.

Rossi pulled away, cocked his head with a confused smile. "Why would you be worried? It would never be a question of whether I'd walk you down the aisle."

You grinned, pulling him in for another hug. "Because I'm an incessant worrier, Rossi, if you haven't noticed."

"How could I not?"

"Shut up, Dad."

_~o~_

You stared at yourself in the mirror. Your hair was loose, flowing around your shoulders, the sleeveless dress hugged you in all the right places, and your make-up had never looked better. _This was really happening._

The door opened behind you and you whirled around, your veil tickling your skin. "My bridesmaids!"

"Oh my god, Y/N, you look beautiful!" JJ squealed as Garcia cried, "You look like a princess!"

"I know! I'm going to throw up!"

Prentiss's face dropped immediately as she took a step back, covering her dress protectively. "I paid five hundred for this bridesmaids dress, you are _not_ allowed to throw up on it."

You rolled your eyes and took a deep breath. "First of all, shut up, and second of all, what time is it?"

Your sister pulled her phone out of the pocket she'd had specially sewn into all of the bridesmaids' dresses after they hadn't been able to find any dresses with them. That had resulted in quite the rant from Prentiss about gender roles and pockets. "It's three 'til you marry the dork that managed to break his leg on your first date!" Honestly, that was a weird first date.

It took approximately thirty seconds for the information to process with you, and during that time Garcia had started to tear up. "No, no, no, no, I can't cry, I spent ten minutes just on my eyeshadow alone!"

There was a knock on the door. "Y/N, can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure!"

Rossi strode into the room, looking dashing in his(probably) way too expensive Italian suit. "You ready to do this?"

You smiled. "To marry the love of my life? Or to throw up in front of my friends and family?"

He grinned easily. "How about both?" He held his arm out and you stopped, looked at his arm as if it was foreign, completely missing your best friends' quick exit. And in one smooth movement, you hooked your arm with his.

_This was it._


End file.
